


Nirvana

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Pentatonix
Genre: Biting, Canon Gay Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, M/M, Mild Kink, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really were amazing out there," Adam tells him, dropping his voice into a lower register. Mitch's lips part. His tongue peeks out between his teeth, wetting the corner of his mouth. "When I saw you, heard you sing... I knew I had to find you here. And you're even more adorable and sexy up close."</p><p>Another smile lights Mitch's face. He doesn't say thank you, but Adam can read it in his body language. So polite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> I found out a while back that Adam Lambert and Pentatonix played the same holiday radio... show... thing. And since Mitch is a fan of Adam and Mitch is also 100000% Adam's type, I couldn't resist.

Adam keeps the little dark-haired one in his sights as he works the room. It takes him a long time to get through a crowd; lots of smiling and shaking hands and thanking people. He's sincere about it, of course--it's always amazing to get compliments, and some of these people are artists he respects--but this is a party and Adam's looking to have fun.

The tall one and the twink are practically attached at the hip, Adam notices. He watches them get drinks together, get another round together, talk to people together, and get more drinks together. The rest of the group hovers around too, like they've all got separation anxiety or something, but those two seem particularly close. If they're together, Adam's plan might backfire. Unless they'd be up for a threesome. Adam wouldn't say no to that, definitely.

Finally, he's talked to all the people he wants to talk to, and he's had enough alcohol to feel pleasantly buzzed. He's not as drunk as the dark-haired twink, who's clutching the blond's arm and whispering in his ear. They look pretty intimate and Adam's almost hesitant to approach them, but he figures it's worth a shot.

"Hi, guys," he says, smiling brightly as he steps into their space.

"Ohmygod," the little one groans. "You're amazing."

"Thank you! I'm Adam."

"I'm Scott," says the tall one. "This is Mitch. You're fucking incredible."

"You too," Adam says. "I saw your set. Really impressive arrangements. And you sound fantastic, all of you."

"You saw our set?" Mitch asks. "Wow, I'm just... retroactively nervous."

Adam holds Mitch's gaze and smiles. "Performance anxiety? No need. You were beautiful out there." He can practically see Mitch's brain melting at the compliment. It's a little bit funny and very adorable.

Mitch and Scott glance at each other. They've got a whole secret, silent language, apparently. Adam watches them have an entire conversation in a few meaningful looks, and then Scott says, "It was really nice meeting you, Adam. We're big fans, all of us. I'm gonna go get a drink."

He already has a drink, and it's nowhere near empty. They all ignore this fact and let him go. That answers Adam's relationship concerns. Mitch blushes fiercely and shifts his weight, obviously uncomfortable without Scott to lean on.

"I can't believe you knew who we were," Mitch says quietly. He gives Adam a grin, flashing brilliantly white teeth. "I don't think many people here do."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know your names until I came over here. Mitch."

"That's me."

"You really were amazing out there," Adam tells him, dropping his voice into a lower register. Mitch's lips part. His tongue peeks out between his teeth, wetting the corner of his mouth. "When I saw you, heard you sing... I knew I had to find you here. And you're even more adorable and sexy up close."

Another smile lights Mitch's face. He doesn't say thank you, but Adam can read it in his body language. So polite.

"You want to get out of here?" Adam asks softly.

"I'm sharing a room with Scott..."

"I guess it pays to go solo, then. Come back to mine." He holds out his hand. Mitch takes it. "Need to say goodbye to anyone? I'm assuming Scott knows where you'll be."

Scott is standing with the other members of the group and a few other people, all clustered around a table, talking and laughing. They look pretty tight-knit. It's extremely cute. Scott catches Adam's gaze and grins; it immediately turns him into a teenage boy. He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Mitch groans.

"Oh my god, let's just go," he says. "Before he embarrasses me any more."

Laughing, Adam slides his arm over Mitch's shoulders as they walk out. "Aww, I think it's cute. He's a decent wing-man."

"We've just known each other way too long."

"How long have y'all all been together?"

"Oh, only a few years, but me and Scott and Kirstie--she's the, well, the girl--we've been friends since we were kids. Watched you on American Idol and everything."

Adam vaguely remembers hearing that Pentatonix won another singing competition show. They have that experience in common, at least. "Wait a minute, how old are you?" he asks with feigned suspicion.

Mitch laughs brightly. "Old enough."

"I don't know... You look pretty young to me," Adam teases.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Better than thinking I look exhausted and sick."

Adam can hear the annoyance coloring his tone. He hopes it wasn't Mitch's last hook-up who said that to him. "Definitely not," he says. "Besides, that's what makeup's for. And I have a feeling you would totally rock some eyeliner. Maybe some body glitter."

"I would not say no to any of that."

They chit-chat all the way back to the hotel a few blocks from the afterparty venue. Adam learns the names of Mitch's bandmates, and that Mitch has several tattoos--which he's looking forward to seeing with his own eyes--and he tells Mitch about touring with friends he's had for years. They can bond over that, and they do. The more Adam talks to Mitch, the more similar they seem, which is pretty cool for a lust-driven hook-up.

Up in Adam's room, Mitch seems a little more comfortable, a little more forward. He takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt halfway down his chest. Adam follows suit.

"Do you wanna smoke?" he asks. At Mitch's open-mouthed hesitance, he adds, "Pot. Not cigarettes."

"Oh! Um. It's not really my thing. I mostly stick to alcohol."

"Do you mind if I...?"

Mitch shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders at the same time. Adam catches a glimpse of a tattoo on his chest. Mickey Mouse?

"There's a bottle of wine in the fridge. Why don't you crack that open."

Adam digs out his kit and thanks his past self for leaving an already rolled joint in with the little case of rolling papers. Mitch pours them each a glass of wine and starts sipping his as he unbuttons the last few buttons on his shirt. His chest is stubbly with short, dark hair, and it's not Mickey tattooed on his pec but Deadmou5. It suits him. Adam reaches out to touch it.

"I'd have shaved if I'd known I was going to meet you tonight," Mitch murmurs.

His sparse chest hair is prickly under Adam's fingers. "No," he replies, letting his hand drift down to the trail of dark hair beneath his navel. "This is pretty sexy."

Mitch shrugs off his shirt completely. There are a few more tattoos on his arms, but Adam doesn't allow himself get distracted. He traces Mitch's hip bones and tucks two fingers into the waistband of his pants. He tugs, yanking Mitch a step closer to him, and inhales a hit off the joint. He blows the smoke away from Mitch's face, but he doesn't miss the way Mitch eyes it. Curious, longing.

"Have you ever tried it before?" Adam asks.

"Not smoking, no. Cookies. Once."

"C'mere," he whispers.

He takes another drag and holds the smoke in his mouth. Hooks his hand behind Mitch's neck. Pulls him in for a kiss. Before their lips touch, Adam exhales slowly, letting the smoke pour from his lips. Mitch is quick on the uptake and breathes in, and Adam finishes with a quick, light kiss.

Mitch coughs just a little when they part, smoke billowing out between them, but he's grinning with satisfaction. Adam dives in for a real kiss then, licking the taste from Mitch's mouth. He sucks Mitch's upper lip into his mouth, bites it softly. Runs his hand upward through the fuzzy shaved part of his head and up into his hair to hold and tug and pull. Mitch moans and doesn't resist, tilting his head back at the slightest urging.

"I think we're done with the wine," Adam murmurs. He takes the glass from Mitch's lax grip and taps the joint to extinguish it before setting it aside too. He wants to shotgun the smoke again, if only to see the glazed satisfaction take over Mitch's glassy eyes, but more than that, he wants to fuck, and kiss, and strip this boy down to bare skin and touch him and lick him all over his bony hips, and the bed is right across the room.

He guides Mitch over to it and pushes him down. Mitch is giggling as he hits the bed and bounces, and he immediately starts undoing the fly of his pants. Adam helps him get his shoes off, drags the pants off his legs. He stares hungrily at the pink briefs Mitch is wearing.

"Really?" he asks.

"You don't like 'em? Take 'em off," Mitch says with a cheekily raised eyebrow. He laughs again when Adam does take the underwear off, squirming and shuffling backwards on the bed until his head is at the pillow. He gives Adam a long, raking look. "You gonna join me? You look pretty hot in that suit, but..."

"Yeah."

Adam doesn't need any more prompting. He strips quickly, shucking his shirt and pants. He's not wearing underwear, and Mitch is tickled to death at this. He giggles again, his face squinching up adorably, and grabs for Adam. His arms, his shoulders, his neck, and then Adam's on top of him and they're kissing again.

Mitch is a very sensual kisser and Adam appreciates it. He loves making out with people who really get into it as much as Mitch does. He kisses with his entire body; now that he's lying down, he hooks his leg around Adam's, clings to his neck, musses Adam's hair with his fingers. He rolls his hips up, pressing his hard cock against Adam's pelvis. His tongue is insistent and thorough and a little more demanding than Adam expected. Undressing seems to have removed whatever inhibitions remained after the drinks. Mitch is completely wanton, grinding against Adam and moaning into his mouth.

Adam sits up on his knees between Mitch's thighs. There's absolutely no embarrassment, no shame on Mitch's face. He sprawls his arms to the side and let's Adam look his fill.

"Fuckin' beautiful," Adam whispers.

"Speaking of beautiful," Mitch says, "get that fucking gorgeous cock in me."

"You ready for it, baby?"

"I'm so ready."

Adam slides off the bed, because Mitch isn't actually ready; thankfully Adam's condoms and lube are right in the convenient top pocket of his suitcase. If he'd been thinking this morning, he would've put everything on the nightstand so he wouldn't have to interrupt the flow of the evening.

Mitch doesn't seem to mind, though. He's still spread out on the bed, looking awfully long and lanky for a boy with such a small frame. He's watching Adam and licking his lips. His hand is slowly stroking his cock. Adam's tempted to just let him have at it, maybe suck him down when he gets close, to push him over the edge. He thinks he'd enjoy fucking Mitch when Mitch is boneless and mindless with pleasure.

Mitch takes his hand away when Adam returns to the bed, but Adam shakes his head. "No," he says, "keep going. Wanna watch you while I open you up."

Faced with this request, Mitch resumes jerking himself off, but his technique changes. He's putting on a show, now. Adam slicks his fingers and watches closely. He watches Mitch twist his hand and squeeze tighter at the tip. He watches Mitch's right hand drag purposefully across his chest, watches Mitch tease and pinch his own nipples. He watches Mitch reach down to cup and squeeze his balls when his breath starts to hitch.

Adam slips one finger into him while he's distracted and focused elsewhere. Mitch's legs spread wider and he moans, hissing through clenched teeth, " _Yessss_."

Adam continues to stretch him open, sliding a second and then a third finger into him, and Mitch's strokes speed up. He's making a high-pitched, wordless noise with every breath now, and his voice is light and soft. He sounds oddly vulnerable and sweet, and Adam's cock is feeling sorely neglected. Its time will come, though, and Adam finally takes Mitch's wrists and guides his hands out of the way so he can swallow Mitch down.

"Oh, God, oh, fuck, oh," Mitch shouts in surprise. "Adam, Adam, fuck, Adam, I'm gonna come, Adam, Adam..."

Adam hums around him and curls his fingers, less focused now on stretching Mitch and more concerned with getting him off. He rides out the automatic, instinctual hip-thrusts and hums again as he teases Mitch's prostate. He wishes he could see Mitch's face clearly, because the sounds he's making are fantastic. Adam hopes he'll make those noises again when he's being fucked, when Adam can kiss him and feel the vibrations in his throat.

Mitch comes with a choked cry, and Adam swallows every drop that bursts out of him. He sits up again to see Mitch's hands both clenched white-knuckle tight around fistfuls of bedclothes; his left is up by his head, squeezing the corner of a pillow, and his right has gathered a handful of sheet and comforter. He doesn't let go even when his breathing slowly returns to normal and his eyelids flutter open.

Adam pries Mitch's right hand loose and brings it to his mouth, kisses Mitch's knuckles. Mitch immediately goes lax, like that was the signal his body was waiting for. The tension in his muscles evaporates and his head rolls to the side.

"Fuck," he groans. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Adam replies. He gives Mitch his most predatory gaze and crawls up his body, nipping and kissing his torso and neck and jaw. "But I'm not through with you yet."

Mitch reaches between them and gropes for Adam's cock. "God, I want you inside me," he whispers. "Please, now."

"You ready?" Adam asks.

"You're fuckin' huge," Mitch says, his eyes bright. The angle is a little awkward but he strokes Adam a few times, biting his lip in concentration. "Fuck, yes. I'm ready."

Adam sweeps his arms under Mitch's legs to bring his knees up, giving himself space to position his cock and find the right leverage. He pushes in slowly, holding Mitch's gaze. This is the part he loves, seeing the minute changes in his partner's expression. The wide eyes, the parted lips. Mitch gasps twice as Adam thrusts in, ratcheting higher in pitch, and when Adam rocks back and thrusts in again, Mitch lets out his breath in a reedy groan.

"Good?" Adam asks.

"Fuck, you're fucking huge, I fucking love it, fuck me now."

"Got a mouth on you, huh?"

Before Mitch can reply, Adam leans back, letting Mitch's legs drop down to around his waist. He lifts Mitch's hips a little, to get the angle just right as he sets a quick pace, and Mitch flings his arms out to either side, pushing his back into a deep arch. Adam helps prop him up, marveling at the sharp cut of Mitch's jaw and the shadows that play across his clavicles and the tendons in his neck as he throws his head back.

Mitch turns out to be extremely vocal, mostly wordless noises of pleasure or surprise whenever Adam changes the angle or hits just the right spot. Adam isn't very surprised and he can't say he minds. Mitch's clear reactions are excellent feedback, and it gives Adam the goal of teasing each new sound out of him.

After a while, Adam pulls out and manhandles Mitch onto his side. He wanted to fuck Mitch from behind, get a perfect view of that skinny ass, but Mitch is hard again and Adam wants room to play. His rubs his cock against the back of Mitch's thigh, teasing in a way that makes Mitch object with a needy whine. He reaches for his cock with his left hand and Adam catches his wrist in a vice-like grip just before he makes contact.

"That's for me," he murmurs in a low voice. He scrapes his teeth along the shell of Mitch's ear and delights in the shiver he feels racing down Mitch's back. "You wanna come again?"

"Yes, fuck, please, yes," Mitch gasps, straining against Adam's hold.

"Then be good for me, keep still. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you hold still for me? Or do I need to hold you? Do you need me to hold you tight, baby, keep you from moving? Tell me."

"I'm fuckin' dying, Adam, please, I don't think I can, I need--fuck, please, just hold me, I need it, I need to come."

Adam slides his right arm beneath Mitch's neck and guides Mitch's hand toward it. "Give me your hands," he says, and Mitch complies at once. His wrists are thin enough and Adam's hand-span is large enough that he can fold them together and hold Mitch with one hand. It's not the most secure hold, but it doesn't have to be.

With his now free left hand, Adam positions his cock and pushes in forcefully. He can feel Mitch's entire body jolt with surprise, like an electric current jumping through him, and he laughs low and quiet in Mitch's ear.

"Like that, baby? You like my cock in you?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Tell me how much you like it, baby."

Mitch preens at the repeated pet name. He's so easy to read. Adam licks his ear, nibbles around his earring.

"I want you to make me come," Mitch says, his voice choked. He gasps, mouth dropping open wide. "Fuck, yes, there, fuck. I want your cock, I love it, I love it stretching me, fuck, so fucking big, Adam, I love it--please let me come, make me come, Adam, please."

"You like begging for me, baby?"

"I fuckin' need it, Adam, please, please, I'm so close, Adam--"

Adam moves his hand from Mitch's hip down to his cock. It's leaking precome against his thigh and onto the sheets; he's a trembling mess, slick with sweat all over his body. Adam wraps his hand around Mitch's cock and twists, corkscrewing up to the the tip and back down, hard and tight. It must be edging on painful; Mitch shudders, his breath coming in bursts. He really is close. It won't take much to push him over the edge, and Adam thinks he can work himself up enough to follow.

He bites Mitch's ear again and murmurs nonsense through his teeth, breathy words wind Mitch up. "So fuckin' hot, baby, you're so good for me. You're fuckin' tight, so tight around me, I bet you fuckin' love it, don't you, baby? Love having me inside you, fuckin' takin' you apart, yeah, that's it, baby, I can feel you, I can feel how close you are, yeah. Can't even fucking move, can you, baby? You're being so good for me, so perfect, Mitchy, baby, can you come for me now, baby, come on, do it now."

Mitch strains against Adam's grasp of his wrists, twisting his hands and clawing at his own chest as he comes. He's speechless now, breath caught on a gasp. His head is arched back exposing the long column of his neck perfectly, and Adam can't resist latching on, pulling skin between his teeth. He bites down, and he can feel Mitch's racing pulse against his tongue. Mitch gasps and cries out again, and between the biting and Adam's hand still tight around his oversensitive cock, Adam doesn't know what Mitch is even reacting to anymore.

He's so close to coming himself, and Mitch is squirming and moaning in his arms, and Adam scrapes his nails hard against Mitch's stomach, squeezes harder around his wrists. He bites again, this time lower, where his neck meets his shoulder, where he can really dig his teeth in.

"Oh, fuck, yes, _fuck_!" Mitch shouts, his body spasming. Adam stops holding back and lets his orgasm take over, groaning deep in his throat as he empties into Mitch's tight little ass. He hoists Mitch's leg up higher towards his chest and rolls until he's half on top of Mitch, and he doesn't have good leverage from here, not with his arm still caught under Mitch's torso, but he doesn't need it, not anymore, not now that all he needs is room to grind against Mitch and wring himself dry.

After a few moments the fog of pleasure dissipates and they ease into a lazy sprawl. Adam's still on top of Mitch, but he shifts his weight so as not to crush him, and Mitch settles with a satisfied sigh.

There are indents of Adam's teeth set into Mitch's skin. He reaches up, lightly touches them. It's going to bruise, there's no doubt about it; Adam can feel the heat of the mark already. He got a little out of control. This is more intense than usual for a one night stand. He kisses the back of Mitch's neck, a tender brush of lips. "Sorry, baby."

"No, I love it," Mitch whispers sleepily. "Hurts but it's good."

Adam has a feeling Mitch is covered in marks, remembering now how he'd clawed at himself and how Adam had clawed at him too, and how tightly Adam had held his wrists, and the other bites higher up on his neck. Adam wants to wrap him up and soothe the pain. He's so curious, too. He wants to see Mitch's reddened skin, trace the scrapes with his tongue. Press the bruises until Mitch's brow wrinkles, until he gasps.

This is a dangerous line of thought and Adam steers himself determinedly away from it. Mitch is too young for him. He's not looking for a boyfriend. Not right now. So he'll just hold Mitch until they both feel stable again and send him on his way, back to his group, back to his friends.

Maybe he'll give Mitch his number, though. Just in case.

 _fin_.


End file.
